Nothin on You Beautiful
by Awsomaniatica
Summary: The girls were having one of their regular lazy girl's night when a flipping through TV channels led them to a surprising discovery. They wouldn't let the guys live it down after what they witnessed. One-shot only. Pre-Season 2? For those of you who like to keep track. Randomness!


_**Nothing on You, Beautiful **_

_The girls were having one of their regular lazy girl's night when a flipping through TV channels led them to a surprising discovery. They wouldn't let the guys live it down after what they witnessed. Pre-Season 2? For those of you who like to keep track. _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing mentioned throughout this fic. I just threw things in and watched it either mix or clash together. You readers be the judge on that. Enjoy the randomness!_

* * *

"You brought the ice cream! You are amazing!" Artemis didn't expect to get bombarded with hugs as soon as she walked into Zatanna's apartment to meet with the other female heroes. Especially a loud squeal added when M'gann discovered that one of the kinds brought was Oreo.

Zatanna laughed as she pulled out some bowls from the cabinet and spoons out of the drawer as Barbara opened up some chips and dip on the coffee table in front of the ongoing television where reruns of a drama series currently took place.

It had been forever since they had a lazy girls night. That didn't count the all girl team mission a few weeks ago in Northern Alaska. Here, they didn't risk having any of the guys barge in like back at the cave. It was their time to kick back, relax, and eat junk food. Random stories, the latest gossip, and watching a pathetic excuse of a prized motion picture movie normally took up the night. Those were great to make fun of anyway.

Unfortunately, not all of the female heroes could make it out. Between Dinah's formal work party (where she reluctantly brought Ollie along), Shayera and a league mission extended, Raquel's personal issues at home, Cassie going through extra training with Diana, and Karen's big project to finish, it was only the four of them this time. Which meant more snacks to go around.

Ice cream and the rest of the snacks brought in front of the television, the girls took their place around the sofa, or sitting on the floor in Artemis' case. The other three caught up in gossip, Artemis aimlessly began flipping through channels for something interesting enough for them to watch. She bit into a potato chip when a familiar movie came on.

"No! That's Regina's ex boyfriend. Ex boyfriends are off -limits. I mean that's like the rules of like feminism."

M'gann's head whipped around to the screen. "Oh! Mean Girls," The Martian's eyes brightened.

Artemis gave her a look. "How about, no," M'gann slightly frowned as the screen changed.

"I didn't care too much for that movie either." Zee added before letting out a dramatic sigh as she put the back of her hand on her forehead and batted her eyes. Her voice went higher. "I can't help it if everyone thinks I'm so popular." Babs laughed, agreeing while M'gann shrugged.

After a few more channels passed, Barbara sat up straighter as she smiled. "Phineas and Ferb. That one's actually pretty clever."

"Yeah, and a bit annoying with the repetitions like what that one girl always says." Artemis put her chin in her hand while had the remote in the other, lazily waiting to change the station. Barbara smirked, leaning in, close to the blonde's ear.

"Whatcha doin?" Artemis tensed as the other two stared at the Gotham City Police Commissioner's daughter.

"That was a… creepily exact match of her voice." Zatanna finally replied, impressed. Babs shrugged, placing another chip in her mouth.

M'gann looked lost in thought as she watched the screen. "That Stacy girl sounds vaguely familiar too like someone we know…" Artemis had no problem changing the station.

Zatanna sighed. "I guess this is one of those nights where nothing is—Step Up 3!"

"That one's a good movie." Babs added in. "The dance moves are awesome."

"I've been wanting to see that one—Hey!"

Artemis gave a small smile. "Oops," She replied without a tone of caring. Zatanna leaned forward and snatched the remote out of her hand. "How about someone else has a chance." The blonde didn't try taking it back, instead reaching for a carrot on the table beside her.

"…Summer Gleason, coming at you live from the Gotham City Charity Concert. Perfect night as the concert is about to begin. We have many music talents…" The girls watched on as the woman reporter continued raving about the event.

"I heard about that," Babs mused aloud. "I think they're trying to start this up to do yearly."

The others got comfortable, interested in what this concert could have. The reporter finished with her opening, "Starting off the night is a guest a capella group calling themselves, Sync. Please welcome them in!"

The audience cheered and whistled. A group of five young men walked up, each matching in black jeans and shoes, dark blue short sleeve shirts, and wearing sunglasses. A couple had on hats and one with a black scarf.

"Those guys are pretty cute." M'gann stared dreamily at them. "And some are packing some nice muscles." The Martain girl slightly blushed at her own comment. Babs lightly nudged her, grinning.

Zatanna agreed instantly while placing the remote on the table in front of her. "They do and we've seen some pretty nice arms in our field."

Artemis rolled her eyes and shook her head as she leaned back against the bottom of the sofa, sitting on the floor. Sure, they were nice looking guys, but she wasn't going to gush over them. It was entertaining if not the same time slightly annoying to have her fellow female teammates and friends going goo-goo eyes over some good looking guys, though she wasn't going to admit that at least two of them caught her attention. The girls would never let her live it down.

The five guys stood in a half circle, facing away from the audience. Slowly, each began to make a different beat noise that blended together nicely. Then, the one with raven hair standing directly in the middle, turned around, followed by the rest as he began to sing along with some some small coordinated dance moves.

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

Barbara had the biggest grin. "They do sing! And sound _fantastic_!"

Artemis didn't bother to point out that technically there was only the lead singing. She shook her head at the ridiculous expressions of her friends. Wanting to save their sanity before this continued, the blonde picked up the remote from the coffee table. She waved it warningly above her to their eyelevel.

"I'm going to see if something better is on, like maybe Terminator." Artemis was about to press the button on the remote when Zatanna suddenly went wide-eyed at the screen.

"Wait! _Em ot emoc etomer._" The remote flew out of Artemis' hand and into Zatanna's.

"Seriously Zee? Why—"

The magician hushed the archer as she stared ahead pointing. "Look, you can call me crazy, but I am certain as anything that the guy singing in front… is Dick Grayson."

"What?!" They all looked closer, studying the singing group.

_I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me_

"Yes it is," Babs confirmed, "I _knew_ he sounded just like Jesse McCartney."

"No way!" M'gann exclaimed.

Artemis narrowed her eyes in concentration as the girls rattled on about their fellow teammate/leader's talents. She gave a smirk as she recognized a familiar tuff of red hair underneath a hat along with the lean body build and movements.

"Our dear ol' Nightwing isn't the only one in the group. Wally is to the right of him."

There was a scampering of feet on the rug as the sofa was abandoned so the remaining three girls could examine the television closely. M'gann began giggling. "It sure is, along with an obviously brooding Conner to the back left of him."

"Along with Mal on Dick's other side and I'll take a wild guess and say that the one wearing a scarf in the opposite corner is Kaldur." Zatanna replied, smiling wide and shaking her head in disbelief. "I can't believe that they are doing something like this."

"Or that the other girls are missing this." Babs added, pulling out her phone to undoubtedly text the rest of their female companions. "Karen will especially flip. Oh, Zee. Please tell me you are taping this."

"Trust me BG," Zee stated, calling the red-headed vigilante by her other nickname, "I started recording once I realized who the main singer was."

_You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
Your beautiful soul—Yeah,_

Dick Grayson held out the last word as the rest of the guys began to change the type of beat sounds and to a slightly faster speed. Mal came more to the front, holding the mic steady in front of him as he began to sing a different song.

_Beautiful girls, all over the world  
I could be chasin but my time would be wasted  
They got nothin on you, baby  
Nothin on you, baby  
They might say hi, and I might say hey  
But you shouldn't worry, about what they say  
'Cause they got nothin on you, baby  
Nothin on you, baby_

M'gann was astonished. "Wow, I heard that Mal could sing, but I didn't know he was this good. Why is Karen missing this?"

"She's watching it live online now." Babs corrected, having received a message back. "She doesn't believe it either.

Artemis was about to comment her thankfulness that Wally wasn't directly singing when she immediately shut her mouth as she watched the speedster start to walk out in the middle like he was about to. "Please don't," She mumbled to herself. She let out a sigh of relief when he instead began rapping.

_Everywhere I go, I'm always hearin yo' name  
And no matter where I'm at, girl you make me wanna sing  
Whether a bus or a plane, or a car or a train  
No other girls in my brain, and you the one to blame_

Artemis relaxed, entertained. Wally wasn't too bad like she thought, but then when she heard him sing before, he was often on the top of his lungs belting out the lyrics.

"I kind of figured Wally would somehow end up in the spotlight tonight." Zatanna commented, giving a smile to Artemis while nudging her.

"At least he doesn't sound like a sick whale this time."

The others had to contain their laughter to focus back on the performance as their leader moved back to the middle to pick back up on the first song, Mal adding from the second song.

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

_(They got nothin on you, baby.) _

The rest of the guys ended, humming the same note. It was silent for a half a second before the crowd went wild, mainly of women, cheering as loud as they could. Inside Zatanna's apartment, all four female heroes couldn't help joining in.

"I still can't believe they did a great job pulling this off!" Barbara was still riding off the excitement. "I had no idea they had it in them, well maybe Dick."

"I'd like to know how exactly they pulled Conner into this." M'gann said. "I'm surprised he stayed when there was nothing I could see holding him there."

Zatanna pulled out a blank disc to record the performance onto and send out copies to the other heroes while keeping a spare or two hidden from seeking persons as she had learned over the years from a certain little troll. "Kaldur was probably being a good sport about it. He didn't look too into it."

Artemis tapped a finger on her chin in thought. "I believe I do recall Wally saying something about the plans with the guys had something to do with a lost bet with Dick."

Barbara shook her head in disbelief. "You think they would all learn by now that you don't wager anything with him. You always lose unless you can by chance find something to hold against him. A very _slim_ chance."

M'gann smiled as another thought came to her. "Could you imagine Roy being pulled into this?"

Artemis laughed for a while. "Yeah, he would attempt to take them all down before they could get him up on stage." Her wide grin nearly matched her sister's mask. "Jade sure would get a kick out of that."

Once the crowd started to calm down and the guys leave the stage, Summer Gleason came back on. "Wow, they were fantastic weren't they? With this crowd, we may have to call them back for an encore."

"Oh yes, more leverage to give us." Zatanna replied with a smirk. "Wonder if there will be any more recognizable acts coming on tonight."

"Oh yeah," Barbara joked, picking up her cup to drink, "Us Gothamites love to perform. You had Nightwing leading a group so next we'll see Batman and Robin doing a duet."

Artemis rolled her eyes, adding sarcastically, "_That_ will happen the same day Red Tornado sets up for a music record deal."

The girls turned back as the reporter continued. "Those boys may have a future ahead for them in music. Up next after the break, we will have Tune Men accompanied by high request, get ready ladies, the one and only… Bruce Wayne."

Barbara's drink went everywhere.

* * *

_Quick note, I picked these four specifically because I figured they would all know Nightwing's identity. Babs obviously, M'gann and Artemis called him by name in Season 2, and Zee was a possibility. The rest, not so much. And I apologize for the horrible band names. _

_How did you all like the many references I listed? Or more like cross-references if anyone caught on… No? Am I the only one who likes to see what else actors are in? Oh well. I was bored and slightly inspired after watching the end of Pitch Perfect. Love the guys' finale song! XP _

_Anyway… Please review! _


End file.
